T'Challa
T'Challa is the King of Wakanda and the superhero known as Black Panther. He was formerly the Prince of Wakanda. Biography ''Captain America: Civil War T’Challa’s father, T’Chaka, the King of Wakanda, joined the ranks of those who supported government regulation after innocent citizens were collateral damage from an Avengers’ mission. But when events turn ugly, T’Challa must reveal himself as Black Panther and follow his own path. With his own agenda driving him, Black Panther aligned with Iron Man to achieve his own deeply personal goal. Black Panther ''To be added Character traits T'Challa showed to have high respect towards other people, especially towards his father, T'Chaka. He honors the tradition and principles of Wakanda and is willing to take action whenever it is necessary. When his father died he was willing and ready to take on his rightful place as king of Wakanda. While he does not seem to favor a fight, he was very quick trying to avenge his father's death. An honorable fighter, T'Challa respects his opponents and is willing to spare his enemies' lives. However, when he finally had the chance to avenge his father, he ultimately chose not to, knowing that doing so would make him fall as low as Zemo. As he stood by Zemo, the latter explained to him about how he had also lost his loved ones too, and that he and T'Challa were not different, as they both are in pursuit of revenge. It was at this moment that T'Challa realized that revenge has completely consumed Zemo, and he realized that this is not what his father would have wanted for him. In the end, he was willing to help Steve Rogers and his best friend James Barnes, whom he had unjustly made responsible, now allowing them to stay in Wakanda for safety, even willing to risk a war with Tony Stark if necessary. T'Challa is not only admits he made mistakes, he learns from them as well, he also feels guilt and remorse for his unjust actions against Steve and Bucky. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' T'Challa's superhuman strength is enough to fight Winter Soldier and Steve Rogers on equal grounds. While wearing his suit, he could nearly overpower and send Winter Soldier flying through the air with his attacks and nearly overpowered Steve as well. *'Superhuman Speed:' T'Challa possesses speed comparable to Steve Rogers and James Barnes, although when their speed was compared in a close-up shot, Steve seemed blindingly faster than T'Challa and Bucky. T'Challa also used parkour and free running to catch up to Winter Soldier only seconds after the latter knocked him down and climbed a flight of stairs. *'Superhuman Agility:' T'Challa has cat-like agility, giving him enhanced acrobatic and gymnastic capabilities, as well as parkour and free running, which allowed him to easily evade attacks and take down enemies. Even without his suit, he could lunge several feet in an attempt to shield his father from the explosion at the United Nations. He also used parkour and free running to catch up to Winter Soldier, only seconds after the latter knocked him down and climbed a flight of stairs. With his suit, he could lung on and off of moving vehicles and tackle others in a blur. He has demonstrated the ability to leap great distances and perform acrobatic flips with ease. *'Superhuman Durability:' T'Challa's is much more durable and more resilient than a normal human. He is able to withstand leaps from high distances and take a punch from the Winter Soldier's bionic arm while wearing street clothes, and sustain no noticeable damage. *'Superhuman Stamina:' T'Challa's musculature produces far less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He showed no signs of fatigue after an intense foot-chase with Captain America and Winter Soldier. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' T'Challa's reflexes are enhanced to great levels. His reflexes are responsive enough to easily dodge and catch multiple arrows shot at him from Hawkeye. Abilities *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' T'Challa is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, having been trained vigorously from childhood to one day take up the mantle of the Black Panther. His resulting skill is such that T'Challa is on par with the likes of Captain America, Winter Soldier, and Black Widow. His unique Wakandan fighting style is very acrobatic and heavily attack-oriented, primarily utilizing powerful sweeping kicks, aerial take-downs, and lashing attacks with hooked and clawed fists, reminiscent of the manner in which a panther strikes. Even without his suit, T'Challa could fight Winter Soldier, armed with enhanced strength and his metal arm, on near equal grounds. Due to his Vibranium suit enhancing the amount of force he generates and absorbing forces that impact him, T'Challa was able to swiftly defeat and knock out Hawkeye, hold his own against Captain America, as well as defeat and nearly kill Winter Soldier on a few occasions. *'Master Acrobat:' Even without his suit, T'Challa is a master gymnast and acrobat, capable of feats such as parkour and free running. This allowed him to quickly catch up to Winter Soldier mere seconds after being and the latter having gone up several flights of stairs. He can effortlessly outrun and vault over moving vehicles, land on his feet unfazed from several stories, perform aerial wheel kicks while fighting Captain America, to send Winter Soldier flying through the air, and lunge several feet to knock Winter Soldier off his motorcycle. *'Master Tactician:' T'Challa is a master in strategy and tactics. *'Multilingual:' T'Challa speaks his native Xhosa, as well as fluent English (albeit with a thick Wakandan accent). *'Network:' As the king of Wakanda, T'Challa very likely has command of innumerable resources and wealth beyond imagination. *'Pilot:' T'Challa is able to fly his own jet. Equipment Black Panther uniform: As Black Panther, T'Challa is in possession of a Vibranium suit that enhanced his durability further, to the point where it made him unfazed by bullets. The suit has retractable Vibranium claws on each finger that allowed him to damage Captain America's shield with permanent scratch marks. It is possible that the Vibranium's ability to absorb and redirect force is why his physical abilities seem further enhanced when suited up. He was also shown to be even more agile with the suit on, as he was able to lunge and pounce from fast moving vehicles while wearing it and land from great heights without any noise. Relationships *T'Chaka - Father. *Steve Rogers - Enemy turned ally. *James Barnes/Winter Soldier - Enemy turned ally. *Tony Stark - Ally. *Natasha Romanoff - Ally. *Everett Ross *James Rhodes - Arresting officer turned ally. *Spider-Man - Ally *Wanda Maximoff - Enemy. *Ant-Man - Enemy. *Sam Wilson - Enemy. *Clint Barton - Enemy. *Helmut Zemo - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Captain America: Civil War'' (First appearance) - Chadwick Boseman **''Black Panther'' - Chadwick Boseman Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *A member of the Dora Milaje appears as one of T'Challa's bodyguards in Captain America: Civil War. *T'Challa's screen time in Captain America: Civil War is 10:15. Gallery ''Captain America: Civil War'' Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 54.JPG Civil War Black Panther-1.png Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 57.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 58.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 60.JPG Captain America Civil War Official Promo 07.jpg Captain America Civil War Official Promo 09.jpg Captain America Civil War EW Still 04.jpg Captain America Civil War Still BP.jpg Captain America Civil War 180.jpg Captain America Civil War 188.jpg Captain America Civil War 191.jpg Captain America Civil War 199.jpg Promotion, Concept art, and Filming Black Panther.gif CWBlackPanther.jpg Textless Character CW Poster 02.jpg CW Fathead Render 13.png CW Panther Kick Render.png Black Panther cw.png Civil War Full Body 02.png Black_Pather.png Civil War Promo Black-Panther.jpg CW Textless Shield Poster 01.jpg Captain America Civil War International Poster 04.jpg Captain America Civil War International Poster 10.jpg Black Panther MCU Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Black Panther Black Panther concept art 2.jpg|Concept art of Black Panther Black Panther vs Captain America vibranium strike.jpg Black Panther Captain America Civil War 3.jpg Black Panther Captain America Civil War 2.jpg Black Panther Captain America Civil War.jpg Civil War Promo 01.jpg Civil War Promo 03.jpg Airport_avengers-battle.png Avengers_divided.png CivilWar-battleground.jpg Tfcwartetless.jpg Team_clash_textless.png TeamIronMan-rosters.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 6.jpg Black Panther - png.png Black_Panther-promo.png Tumblr nyqoquYDql1qhmu4uo1 1280.jpg Entertainment Weekly Civil War 1.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo art 2.jpg Battlefield drawn-Civil War.png Battle of Heroes.jpg CWPanther.jpg Captain America Civil War Filming BTS 6.jpg Captain America Civil War Filming BTS 5.jpg Black Panther Concept Art 03.png Black Panther Concept Art 02.png Black Panther Concept Art 01.png Black Panther Concept Art 04.png Avengers_unfolded.jpg Ant-Man_haweye-cap-panther_conceptart.jpeg BP4.jpg BP5.jpg BP6.jpg BP7.jpg CnLbnpaUkAAyXT7.jpg Captain_America_Civil_War_by_Paolo_Rivera.jpg Category:Captain America characters Category:Black Panther characters Category:Heroes Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Kings Category:Princes